Thin film sensor technologies may have a number of applications, for instance, for detecting and/or monitoring temperature, humidity, light, pressure, magnetism, and chemicals, etc. For instance, as-fabricated resistive thin film sensor materials may span a range of electrical resistance from less than 1 ohm (e.g., measured in thousandths of an ohm or mΩ) to greater than 100 million ohms (e.g., measured in millions of ohms or MΩ). As a result, individually customized sensor electrode configurations and/or readout electronics may be used for each sensor or each group of a particular type of sensor, depending on the resistance range of each sensor or each group of a particular type of sensor in a given application thereof relative to input voltage ranges of particular readout electronics.
Production of a custom array with custom readout electronics for each sensor or each group of the particular type of sensor may be expensive per unit unless the product is usable as such, and is purchased, by a large number of downstream customers for the supported application.